Cinta Monyet, kah?
by YuuRein
Summary: Ini kisah saat GOM bikin film Drama Romance. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Cinta Monyet, kah?**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by YuuRein**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko ; Fem!Kise x Akashi, dll.**

_**Baca warning-nya jika tak suka, Saya sudah memperingatkan. Silahkan kalau mau mampir membaca kisah mereka...**_

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya itu namaku, meski namaku terkesan laki! Tapi aku ini perempuan. Hidupku di sekolah biasa-biasa saja. Aku bukan perempuan yang menonjol. Apalagi hawa keberadaanku yang sangat tipis. Dan, aku juga tidak mempunyai teman, awalnya.

"Hei Tetsu." Teriak cowok tinggi berkulit gelap.

"Aomine-kun."

"Kebetulan kita ketemu di jalan, ayo berangkat sama-sama."

"Hai'."

Aomine Daiki nama laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sampingku. Dia satu-satunya orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaanku. Kami berdua satu kelas di tahun kedua kami di SMP Teiko. Sebenarnya, aku baru mengenalnya saat kelas dua. Karena dia duduk tepat di belakangku.

Awalnya Aomine tak menyadariku. Dia mulai mengenalku, saat aku meminjaminya pensil diwaktu tes uji kemampuan. Aku menyapanya terlebih dahulu, saat melihatnya tengah kebingungan mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Dan dia bergumam kalau pensilnya hilang. Aomine benar-benar terkejut saat aku menyodorinya pensilku untuk kupinjamkan kepadanya. Ya, dari situlah kami mulai berkenalan.

"Tetsu, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengerjakan PR sejarah?"

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa Aomine-kun?"

"Mmm… boleh aku melihat punyamu? Hehehe…" Aomine tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak boleh."

"Haaah! Tetsuuu… ayolaaah kau tau kan si kakek itu tak mau tahu apapun alasanku. Minggu kemarin aku sepulang sekolah di suruh bersih-bersih kamar mandi cowok."

"Itukan salah Aomine-kun, lagian Aomine-kun tidak pernak mengerjakan PR."

"Ayolah, aku kemarin ketiduran, gara-gara si kapten cebol menggandakan latihan basket untuk persiapan Inter-high nanti."

"Siapa yang kau maksud cebol DA-I-KI."

"Heh… huaaah! Akashi!"

"Diam kau Aomine, pagi-pagi sudah berisik."

"Midorima, kenapa kau juga ada di sini?"

"Seperti biasanya juga aku lewat sini, dan kebetulan bertemu Akashi."

"Hah? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu lewat jalan ini."

"Itu karena Aomine-kun hampir setiap hari datangnya selalu telat."

"Eh? Kau sejak kapan ada di situ. Dan siapa kau?" tanya Midorima kaget melihat Kuroko yang sudah berada di samping Aomine.

"Dari tadi juga Tetsu ada di sampingku." Sahut Aomine. _Meski aku sempat lupa, batinnya._

"Apa kau teman Daiki?" Akashi mulai angkat bicara. Dia tidak terkejut seperti Midorima, dia tahu kalau ada perempuan bertampang datar di samping Aomine dan mengawasinya. Sedangkan Kuroko tak menyadari, karena memperhatikan Aomine dan Midorima berbicara.

Kuroko diam.

"Ya Tetsu ini temanku. Dia sekelas denganku. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya." Aomine melihat Kuroko dan mengangguk.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal." Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Salam kenal Tetsuya." Akashi memasang senyum yang sangat manis.

Sedangkan dua orang lainnya begidik ngeri lihatnya. Bagaimana tidak ngeri, orang kaptenya ini terkenal tegas, serius, absolute, dan SADIS. Tidak salah dengan kata sadis yang tercetak huruf balok. Boro-boro tersenyum, yang ada seringai yang keluar.

"Eh?" Kuroko salah tingkah. Bagaiman tidak, senyumnya sangat menawan dan baru berkenalan langsung memanggil nama kecil.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku panggil Tetsuya?"

"Ah, ti-tidak apa. Salam kenal Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun."

"Baiklah, ayo jalan sekarang. Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Hai'."

Akashi dan Kuroko pun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan duo manusia di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua lupa dengan kita." Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya.

"Oi Tetsu, tunggu!" Aomine baru sadar kalau di cuekin Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashicchiii….." teriak cewek blonde saat melihat Akashi yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Berisik kau Ryouta."

"Hiddoi-ssu, aku kan kangen sama Akashicchi. Ne, Akashicchi kau memangnya tidak kangen sama aku?"

"Tidak." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Mou.. Akashi dingin sekali." Rajuk perempuan yang di panggil Ryouta oleh Akasi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kise Ryouta, cewek cantik nan centil ini merupakan primadona SMP Teiko. Dia seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Tinggi, cantik, pintar dan banyak penggemar. Semua perempuan pasti menginginkan seperti dia. Ya, meski namanya memiliki kemiripan dengan Kuroko. Sama-sama mempunyai nama yang laki!

"Cepat duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing, kita akan mulai pelajarannya sekarang." Teriak guru matematika yang baru saja masuk ke kelas Akashi.

"Haai'."

Begitupun di kelas Aomine dan Kuroko. Wali kelas mereka yang juga merupakan guru bahasa inggris mulai masuk ke kelas.

"Aomine! Baru sekali masuk ke kelasku tepat waktu sudah mau tidur. Apa kau mau kusuruh lari pagi keliling lapangan 10x!" teriak wali kelas mereka yang melihat Aomine akan berlabuh ke dunia mimpi. Sontak Aomine langsung duduk tegak, kantuk yang dideritanya karena bangun kepagian hilang seketika.

Kuroko hanya menghela napas lelah melihat kelakuan temannya ini tidak berubah. Dia pikir Aomine sudah mencoba untuk tidak telat masuk sekolah dan tidur di kelas lagi. Oh ayolah Kuroko, bukanya tadi pagi dia bilang belum mengerjakan PR, itu berarti dia belum berubah.

.

.

.

"Woah Tetsu bekalmu sepertinya enak."

"Apa Aomine-kun mau?"

"Eh, aku boleh mencobanya?"

"Silahkan." Kuroko menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke arah Aomine. Si Item itupun mencomot tempura dan langsung memakannya.

"Hoi Hetsu, ahu hinjam hr hehaha."

"Telan dulu Aomine-kun, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu."

Glek. "Aku pinjam PR sejarahmu Tetsu."

"Sudah kubilang kan Aomine-kun, tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku bolos saja." Aomine sudah mau pergi tapi Kuroko menahannya.

"Jangan, Aomine-kun sudah sering bolos. Ini aku pinjami."

"Hehehe… Tetsu, kau temanku yang paling pengertian." Sekali lagi Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Apa Daiki mengganggumu?"

Kuroko tersentak, tiba-tiba Akashi sudah duduk di depan meja Kuroko. Tepatnya bangku depan meja Kuroko yang di tinggal pemiliknya ntah kemana. "A-Akashi-kun."

"Hai Tetsuya."

"Ha-Hai Akashi. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menyapamu."

"Oh."

"Lanjutkan saja makanya, jangan pedulikan aku." Lanjut Akashi memandang Kuroko yang mulai memakan bekalnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Sepertinya Akashi mulai gila.

"Oi Akashi, kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak apa Daiki, lanjutkan urusanmu sendiri." Masih memandang Kuroko dan mempertahankan senyum termaisnya.

_Sepertinya Akashi mulai sinting, batin Aomine. _Tidak peduli dengan kaptennya yang mulai tidak waras, lebih baik ia lanjutkan menyalin PR Sejarah milik Kuroko.

Di lain tempat, Midorima mulai menggerutu karena ketua OSISnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia sebagai wakil ketua OSIS terpaksa harus mengerjakan semua tugas ketuannya. _Sialan kau Akashi, batin Midorima._

Tidak jauh berbeda, di luar pintu kelas Kuroko berdiri wanita cantik dengan rambut blonde panjangnya yang bergelombang, menggeram kesal. "Siapa gadis kecil yang ada di depan Akashicchi. Berani sekali dia mendekati Akashicchi-ku!"

**Bersambung…**

**Ini ide cerita di tengah Hiatus, sebelum lupa jadi aku ketik aja…**

**Ok, mohon masukkannya…RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta Monyet, kah?**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by YuuRein**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko POV**

Hari ini aku entah kenapa ingin sekali cepat-cepat berangkat sekolah. Sebenarnya alasanku hanya satu, ingin bertemu Akashi-kun. Pemuda dengan surai merah dan wajah tampannya. Aku tak tahu kenapa, sejak kemarin mulai saat berkenalan dengannya, jantung serasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jangan bilang aku menyukainya. Bagaimana ini, apa dia sudah mempunyai pacar? Bagaimana ya pendapat Akashi-kun tentang aku?

"Ibu, aku berangkat."

"Tetsu-chan, apa kau sudah membawa bekal makan siangmu?"

"Sudah, Bu."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya."

Selesai sarapan aku bergegas berangkat ke sekolah. Meski masih terlalu pagi, tapi aku suka jalan yang masih lenggang. Apalagi udara di pagi hari masih bersih. Yah… siapa tahu aku bertemu Akashi-kun seperti kemarin.

"_Haah… benar-benar masih sepi. Sepertinya aku benar-benar kepagian. Aomine-kun pasti siang berangkatnya." Batin Kuroko._

**Normal POV**

"Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi Akashi-kun."

"Sedang apa berdiri sendirian di sini?"

"Menunggumu."

"Eh, ada apa Akashi-kun menungguku?" tanya Kuroko datar.

_**Cut!**_

"Ada apa Aka-chin?"

"Tetsuya, jangan mengucapkannya dengan datar. Kau harus mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi malu-malu." Kata Akashi mengintrupsi.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa akting. Lagi pula aku ini laki-laki, jadi tidak tahu caranya berperan malu-malu di depan laki-laki, Akashi-kun."

"Kau harus bisa, Tetsuya."

Semua menghela napas lelah. Sangat susah mengajak Kuroko untuk akting di depan kamera.

Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakan pada readers sekalian kalau semua ini hanyalah sebuah akting semata. Dari chapter pertama, itu hanyalah sebuah akting. Ini bermula dari sebuah telpon dari kepala sekolah SMP Teiko kepada Akashi Seijuurou. Kepala sekolah mengatakan akan mengadakan reuni akbar untuk alumni SMP Teiko. Dan khusus untuk para Generation of Miracle (GOM), kepala sekolah meminta mereka memberikan sebuah pertunjukkan. Apa saja. Dan ide ini pun muncul.

_**Flash back**_

Di sebuah restoran cepat saji duduklah makhluk warna-warni, sebut saja mereka GOM. Para makhluk ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak ada angin dan tak ada hujan menyuruh berkumpul di Maji Burger.

"Akashicchi… lama sekali, aku mulai bosan-ssu."

"Oi Tetsu, kau mau kemana?"

"Membeli vanilla shake."

"Kau sudah menghabiskan dua gelas. Jangan terlalu banyak meminumnya. Bukan karena aku peduli, tapi menurut Oha-…"

"Aku tidak percaya ramalan bintang Midorima-kun." Kuroko langsung meninggalkan bangku.

"Kuroko." desis Midorima geram.

Setelah kepergian Kuroko untuk membeli vanilla shake di counter pemesanan, datanglah makluk tinggi dengan cemilan di tangannya dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai baby pink.

"Mou… Aomine-kun, kenapa kau meninggalkanku." Kesal Momoi.

"Ck, kau lama Satsuki."

"Kenapa kalian bisa berangkat bersama-ssu?"

"Ah Ki-chan, tadi aku bertemu Muk-kun di jalan. Jadi sekalian berangkat bersama."

"Ah, Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun doumo."

"Kyaa.. Tetsu-kun."

"Kau berisik Satsuki."

"Diam kau Aomine-kun."

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk dengan tenang. Selang beberapa menit sang mantan kapten akhirnya datang.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu."

**Bersambung…**

**Ok, Saya potong sampai sini dulu yah…**

**Maaf pendek. Yah, daripada kelamaan updatenya…**

**RnR… **


End file.
